worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
How I'm Gonna Play Her
How I'm Gonna Play Her is the eighth song of Total Drama World Tour. It is sung by Emma, Holly, Jamie, and Zane during The Am-AH-Zon Race, with the other remaining competitors singing backup vocals. During the song, Emma and Zane act as the lead vocalists, singing about their plans to use Holly and Jamie to their respective benefits. Lyrics Emma:'' To win this game'' You must abandon your shame Can't worry who you'll maim You know the others feel the same Zane:'' Find someone who'' Will put their trust in you; Somebody you can screw After your pact is through Emma:'' Then I'll have the power to play her'' Tip the balance in my favor I'm gonna be the strongest player I'll play her 'til I'm in the final two Zane:'' Earn the power to play him'' Benefit myself by preyin' I'll have Jamie's emotions swayin' I'll play him 'til I'm in the final two Emma and Zane:'' But I'm not taking you'' All (Except Emma, Zane, Holly, and Jamie):'' Whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh'' Emma and Zane:'' 'Til I'm in the final two'' Zane:'' I'll play it smart'' And tango with his heart Until he's done his part And then I'll let him fall apart Emma:'' Let Holly think'' That we are both in sync Then push her over the brink And then I'll watch her sink, sink cause I've got the power to play her'' Tip the balance in my favor I'm gonna be the strongest player I'll play her 'til I'm in the final two '''Zane:'' Earn the power to play him'' Benefit myself by preyin' I'll have Jamie's emotions swayin' I'll play him 'til I'm in the final two (But I'm not taking you) All (Except Emma, Zane, Holly, and Jamie):'' Whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh'' Zane and Emma:'' 'til I'm in the final two'' Jamie:'' Zane has got'' My stomach doin' flips With ev'ry word That escape between his lips Holly:'' Who knew Emma'd ever come to grips'' Being friends This all feels like such a trip Emma:'' Then I'll have the power to play her'' Tip the balance in my favor I'm gonna be the strongest player I'll play her 'til I'm in the final two Zane:'' Earn the power to play him'' Benefit myself by preyin' I'll have Jamie's emotions swayin' I'll play him 'til I'm in the final two All (Except Emma, Zane, Holly, and Jamie):'' Whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh'' Emma and Zane:'' 'til I'm in the final two'' But I'm not taking you Trivia *This is the eighth song of the season. *This song is a parody of "How to Be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds. *There was some confusion amongst readers as to how Holly and Jamie remained oblivious to Emma and Zane's plans, after they sang their plans aloud. This was explained by ferguson97 in the following chapter. He explained that Emma and Zane's singing was an aside, and that no one other than the two of them were supposed to hear what they were singing. Though this explains why Holly and Jamie were unaware of their plans, it does break the continuity of this being a reality show. *Despite this song being about both Holly and Jamie, it is titled "How I'm Gonna Play Her". This is because the lyrics regarding Holly are sung during the song's chorus. Videos Category:Songs